Las reflexiones de Edward
by Flikagsr
Summary: One-shot Tiempo en el cual Edward desaparece del instituto de Forks en el periodo de crepusculo. Primer ensayo.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la histotria es mia.

Esta es mi primera historia, soy una novata espero que les guste y me dejen sus comentarios. Se trata de un pequeño ensayo donde me permito experimentar un poquito, no tiene nada que ver con futuros proyectos que ya tengo en mente. No tengo idea si deveria ponerlo en "T" pero bueno jejeje.

Llamemosle APERITIVO.

* * *

**Las reflexiones de Edward** (one-shot)

Las últimas gotas de rocío resbalan por el cristal laminado que conforma las paredes de mi habitación. Pronto amanecerá, y un escalofrío recorre mi piel. Cierro los ojos y dejo que este sencillo placer recorra mi cuerpo. Un vestigio de una vida que quizás debí resignarme a abandonar en mi lecho de muerte.

Alguien interrumpe mi pequeña reflexión. Alice, desde el marco de la puerta, me mira con sus redondos y penetrantes ojos de gato.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado esta noche?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo?- le contesto con un ligero aire de sorna sin apenas mirarla, pero noto su gesto condescendiente.

- Cada vez que pones un disco de Chopin, sueles desaparecer sin apenas despedirte. Se acerca al equipo de musica. Me irrita ligeramente-. Pero creo que hoy es uno de eso días.

Dirijo la mirada a la arboleda, y entrecierro los papados cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtran entre los avetos. Alice se coloca a mi lado. Ambos contemplamos el amanecer, que vaticina un día radiante, al igual que nuestros rostros fulgentes ahora en luz áurea.

- No te equivocabas del todo, me voy.

No intenta detenerme. A lo largo de los años he llegado a varias conclusiones. Pude conocer lo suficiente tanto a humanos como a vampiros para darme cuenta de algo. Nosotros somos como gotas de aceite flotanto en un enorme vaso de agua. Demasiado perfectas para unirse de nuevo en un solo elemento y por supuesto imposibles de mezclar con el agua.

Alice, Carlisle... Todos ellos podían pretender conocerse, pero al fin y al cabo era una formalidad necesaria. Todos, a su manera, estaba aislados.

Cruzo el salon y cojo las llaves del Scirocco de lunas tintadas para dirijirme al garaje. Tras arrancar, me coloco la sudadera con capucha, los guantes de cuero y el grueso plumón. Por último, remato el conjunto con una gorra de béisbol y unas gafas Arnette.

Una vez en la carretera acelero, y mientras me alejo de la finca pienso si mi mascarada surgirá el efecto deseado. Me siento siento extraño visitiendo aquella ropa, aunque esperaba sentir algo más de emoción con el asunto.

Aún recuerdo como empezó todo. Una mañana, meses atrás, pude ver a Rosalie perderse a lo largo del camino. El tiempo era estupendo, o al menos lo era en un sentido humano del término. Ella marchaba con toda tranquilidad, aunque con diligencia, en dirección al pueblo. Vestía un abrigo largo y un pañuelo de seda oscuro en la cabeza.

Intrigado, no me cuestioné los motivos que podían impulsarla a exponerse de aquel modo, así que olvidé el tema, hasta que de nuevo se repitió el fenómeno. Sin esperar más, salté por la ventana y me planté frente a ella.

Lo que mis ojos vieron no podría describirse con palabras. Sin embargo, traté de ser suave.

- Pero si pareces una conejo de pascua medio derretido- dije boquiabierto.

Mirándome desde la montura de unas enormes gafas con montura dorada, Rosalie tenia el rostro cubierto por una espesa capa de maquillaje.

- Si eso es lo unico que tienes que decirme, la próxima vex tírate de una ventana más alta, hazme el favor- esquivándome, siguió su camino.

- Espera, de qué va esto.

- ¿Són asuntos míos, vale? No tienen porqué importarte. Sin embargo, algunos pensamos más alla de ciertas normas establecidas. Prefiero parecer una figura de cera antes que ahogarme en este nido de muerte.

Después de aquello no hablamos más. Sin embargo, lo entendí. Hacía falta mucho maquillaje para disimular el brillo de nuestra piel. Era imposible que quedase bien. Alguien debía estar muy motivado para hacerlo. Pero yo más que nadie entiendo que un encierro permanente con otros semejantes no puede ser bueno para todos. Tal vez conserve algo de mi naturaleza nómada.

Tal vez todos necesitemos huir, en el fondo, aunque sea una temporada.

Hoy necesito escapar de mi mismo, pues vuelvo a sentirme tan salvaje como entonces, y me veo capaz de leer mis intenciones. Ayer conocía a una chica. Ni siquiera creo que ese sea el problema, pero si la causa del inicio de mis males.

Muy poético.


End file.
